


A través del cristal

by Matsuokidoki



Category: Free!
Genre: Bendito cristal, Ducha Australiana, Haru hablando en inglés, Lenguaje sucio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuokidoki/pseuds/Matsuokidoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el extranjero hay muchos pequeños detalles que pueden ser aprovechados, y Rin lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través del cristal

Rin solía ser terriblemente sensible al más mínimo cambio de temperatura del agua cada vez que se duchaba. Ajustar a la derecha o a la izquierda el manillar suponía una precisión tal que acababa pensando que tal vez sería mejor tener directamente un termostato que diese con la temperatura justa con la que él se sentía conforme.

Pero en esos momentos, precisamente el manillar de la ducha en la que se encontraba era lo que menos le importaba, y pensaba vagamente en que a lo mejor el agua estaba más fría de lo que el cuerpo le pedía, pero sin embargo sentía que cada gota que pasaba del cuerpo de Haruka al suyo le ardía sin piedad.

La culpa no había sido, como sí otras veces, del agua, sino de un pedazo de cristal, de solo ese pedazo de cristal separando la ducha del resto del baño de aquella habitación australiana. La adicción, o más bien pura necesidad, de Haruka de estar en remojo cada poco tiempo había puesto en juego la peligrosa probabilidad de que en algún momento le encontrara aseándose o simplemente dejándose mojar por mera ociosidad en ese pequeño cubículo.

Rin no estaba hecho de piedra para simplemente haberse quedado a contemplar aquel espectáculo pese a que una pantalla de vaho difuminaba la silueta del pelinegro. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que acercarse y comenzar a desempañar la mampara de una manera algo original. Y tuvo que reprimir una risa picarona cuando al fin pudo apreciar la expresión del Nanase traduciendo el "I wanna fuck you" que a duras penas había conseguido escribir del revés para que el otro lo leyese fácilmente.

No le había salido tan mal la jugada cuando a los pocos segundos Haruka abrió aquella vidriera para sacar su brazo y atraer violentamente a Rin, aún vestido, dentro de aquella minúscula ducha.

Y ahí se encontró, aprisionado violentamente contra los azulejos, su ropa chorreando siendo prácticamente arrancada por Haruka, como si éste hubiese concebido de repente al tiempo una especial importancia.

-Menudo impaciente…-jadeó el pelirrojo al oído contrario ante las descuidadas acciones del otro. No era ninguna sorpresa que el haber vuelto precisamente a aquel hotel, y a esa misma habitación 25 para reencontrarse tras meses de anhelo avivaría aún más las ganas de revivir el morboso encuentro que acabaron teniendo la primera vez que el Matsuoka llevó al Nanase a Australia.

Un brillo vivaz se apoderó de los ojos de Haruka.

-Eres tú el que ha empezado-espetó a duras penas, entretenido en el cuello ajeno. Sonrió ladino oculto bajo el mismo antes de proseguir-If you wanna fuck me, then fuck me harder- le susurró, y se enorgulleció de sus progresos en materia de idiomas al comprobar que Rin le había entendido perfectamente. Lo supo al sentir el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras paseaba una de sus manos por toda aquella zona.

El de orbes carmesíes no pudo más que pronunciar un "As you want" a duras penas. Quería, deseaba y ansiaba cada rincón de su piel que durante todos esos meses había estado a kilómetros de él y por la que maldecía que en cada videollamada la resolución en la imagen fuese tan buena. Piel expuesta ante él, por y para él, de la que conocía y quería recordar cada pequeño lunar escondido, la sensación de su fino vello erizado bajo sus manos. Cada vez que Haruka se le mostraba frente a él, bien tapado hasta arriba, bien como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sentía que sería delito no rendir el mejor de los tributos a su figura. 

Por eso no pudo contenerse a la hora de corromper, una vez más, ese cuerpo con el suyo propio. Invirtiendo los roles, sometió al otro contra los azulejos, frente a él, y se apoderó con ansia mal contenida de su boca, con sus labios escurriéndose en los del otro con mayor facilidad gracias al agua que caía sobre ellos y poco después por la saliva que se hizo partícipe también. Y los mordió tanto como quiso, disculpándose con una caricia con algo más de delicadeza cuando su lengua detectó el sabor metálico de su sangre.

En su cabeza, Haruka no sabía si agradecer o maldecir el que no hubiese competiciones en un horizonte próximo. Generalmente, su pareja era algo más cuidadosa con las marcas que podía dejar en su cuerpo cuando sí que las había, cobrando venganza una vez que éstas acababan. Y no podía negar que le excitaban. Tener todas esas señales en zonas recónditas, y otras no tanto, de su cuerpo era un excelente recordatorio de que Rin había estado ahí, era algo que despertaba sus recuerdos de cómo cada una de ellas llegó a esa parte de su anatomía, de que era él y solo él quien podía acabar con el blanco inmaculado de su piel. No era tan agradable, sin embargo, cuando tenía que cuidar su indumentaria para no ser mostradas a su entorno cercano o simplemente tenía que resignarse a nadar por gusto para no aguantar las sorpresivas miradas de sus amigos seguidas de un amplio interrogatorio acerca de los fetiches sexuales que había en esa relación.

Poco le importaron todos esos sin embargos cuando su boca estaba siendo literalmente devorada por los afilados dientes de su compañero de ducha, pero los olvidó por completo cuando labios y dientes ajenos se deslizaron cautelosamente hacia su mentón, emprendiendo un vertiginoso recorrido cada vez más abajo, besando donde al otro en las zonas donde se le antojaba, lamiendo en otras y mordisqueando en las que especialmente le gustaban, arrancando los jadeos que comenzaban a escucharse por encima del sonido del agua, y que motivaban al pelirrojo a seguir aquella ruta.

Ya se conocían bien, pero no por ello Rin reprimió una pequeña risa cuando Haruka ladeó el cuello, exponiéndole la curvatura entre el mismo y su hombro en un gesto casi inconsciente al saber que aquella era una de las partes predilectas para ser marcadas. Y debería admitir en algún momento que también era donde más le ponía que el otro lo hiciera, porque cuando los dientes se clavaron a medio camino entre su cuello y su hombro solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante la sensación, apretando el contacto de sus uñas en la espalda a la que se mantenía aferrado a la espera de que en algún momento las piernas comenzaran a perder fuerzas.

Y siempre era así, pero sin llegar a tocar ninguna parte de la anatomía ajena más comprometida, ambos estaban al límite de su fuerza de voluntad antes de sucumbir totalmente al placer más carnal. Volvió a ocurrir cuando Rin había llegado a la huesuda cadera de su novio, buscando algún punto donde pudiera hundir de nuevo sus dientes, cuando un gruñido similar al de alguien que se está impacientando escapó de la garganta de Haruka.

-No te impacientes…-sopló tentadoramente sobre el más que erguido miembro del otro.

-Quiero que…-se interrumpió con un sonoro gemido al sentir un nuevo mordisco en la cara interna de su muslo-…Joder,Rin…

Si algo le gustaba más de ese baño, aparte de los recuerdos que le evocaban y de esa mampara de cristal, era la acústica que éste tenía. Cada suspiro, jadeo, gemido, cada palabra, todo lo que saliese de la boca del otro llegaba a sus oídos como una melodía inspiradora.

-Hm? ¿Qué quieres?-inquirió en un tono inocente bastante mal fingido, divirtiéndose al acabar con la paciencia de Haruka.

-Maldición…-era él mismo quien no se reconocía bajo su faceta actual, chasqueando la lengua, un hilo de voz ronco. Estaba siendo presa de la excitación, de todo lo que Rin podía provocarle con solo usar su boca- Fuck me.Now-volvió a probar la técnica del idioma extranjero al recordar las reacciones tan positivas que el pelirrojo solía tener ante ella.

Compadeciéndose del tono de súplica del pelinegro, y conmovido aún por el reciente uso del inglés por parte de éste, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Por primera vez en aquel acto incorporó sus manos para acariciar con brío sus glúteos, viajando a través de sus muslos para terminar de exasperarle-Vaya, Haru, reclamando pero tan pasivo… 

Pero Haruka sabía que se estaba burlando de él, que Rin no necesitaba ningún incentivo más para continuar con aquello. Contó hasta diez en su cabeza para calmar su ansia de pasar a otro nivel y esbozó una sonrisa burlona que impactó de lleno en las pupilas del contrario. Tironeó de la melena pelirroja en búsqueda de nueva cercanía a sus labios sin llegar a besarlos. Se miraron, las pupilas dilatadas, las miradas enfebrecidas, oscurecidas. Y de pronto, Rin perdió todo aquello de vista y no pudo procesar la rapidez con la que el otro se había agachado frente a él y entre sus piernas, agarrando una de ellas y comenzando la tortura. 

No es consciente de cuándo se había notado tanto de que, en efecto, sus piernas eran su punto débil. Y para mayor desventaja, Haruka se había encargado de aturdirlo con ese cruce de miradas donde había podido leer un Tú lo has querido. Burlarse del Nanase siempre le salía caro, pero era un precio por el que siempre estaría dispuesto a pagar, porque no había nada como las sensaciones que conseguían hacerle delirar.

Tampoco es que fuese un arduo trabajo para Haruka. Entre lamidas, caricias y pequeños bocados que partían desde su tobillo hasta la cara interna de su muslo, él mismo se deleitaba con las vistas que aquella perspectiva le facilitaba. No era usual conseguir ver las piernas de Rin, pero desde luego, hacerlo desde aquel ángulo, contemplando la tensión en sus gemelos y la verdadera complexión de sus muslos, era un espectáculo digno de vivir. Tampoco podía pasar por alto el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas cada vez que alzaba la mirada, ni los casi imperceptibles chasquidos de lengua. Contemplarle era algo que le hacía querer ver más de él, motivo por el que cuando llegó de nuevo al final de su muslo emprendió un camino de besos bordeando su miembro, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego, que estaba llevándole al límite, oyéndole jadear desesperado y murmurarle bastardo en repetidas ocasiones.

Y aunque no estaba en sus planes, él también quiso aprovechar aquella buena acústica. Así fue como se encontró repentinamente engullendo el miembro del pelirrojo e iniciando un vaivén. Y los gemidos que prosiguieron a esa acción le embriagaban a niveles que rozaban el éxtasis, y tan concentrado estaba en oír al Matsuoka, que éste casi parte en carcajadas al reparar en su expresión cuando apartó su cabeza abruptamente al sentir que se había estado aproximando al borde del precipicio del placer.

No fue menos la sorpresa cuando además de incorporar al Nanase lo cargó en brazos, forzándole a enredar las piernas en su cadera, y estampándole contra la mampara mientras volvía a saciar su sed de besos. Y no había sido una casualidad que de nuevo estuviesen mojándose bajo los chorros de agua que habían dejado olvidados. Y ni a Haruka le importó el tiempo que habían pasado apartados de ella, ni Rin reparó en si estaba demasiado fría para su gusto.

Sus prioridades estaban en los ojos ajenos, tratando de descifrar las expresiones del otro mientras se fundían en uno. Uno forzando sus músculos a ceder, y el otro conteniendo el ritmo en su cadera hasta que pudiesen encontrar un ritmo con el que ambos estuvieran satisfechos.

Pero ambos eran inconformistas natos, y pronto Haruka comenzó a hacer partícipe a su cadera en aquel ritmo en un gesto tácito que pedía por más, mientras Rin empleaba cada vez mayor fuerza al agarrar aquellos glúteos que tanto le gustaban. Los gemidos de ambos eran entremezclados en el baño y si eran conscientes de algo, era del placer que poco a poco los inundaba hasta hacerles perder el sentido. Fue cuando Haruka se apegó aún más al cuerpo de Rin en un abrazo, susurrándole al oído, cuando ambos perdieron lo que les quedaba de raciocinio.

-Come on, Rin…Harder…-aprovechaba para tironear de la melena de Rin en un gesto casi salvaje, pero a sabiendas de que era algo que excitaba a ambos.

-You got me…So hot…Haru-le respondía a duras penas conforme cumplía con la petición del chico al que estaba sometiendo, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas al último  
escalafón y elevando los gemidos de ambos, tanto en volumen como en frecuencia. Y Rin sabía cuándo se aproximaba el final según la fuerza con que las dedos de Haruka tiraban de su pelo y las uñas de su otra mano comenzaban a arañar sin piedad su espalda.

-Let’s cum…Oh, cum inside me, Rin…RIN!- Aquello fue demasiado para el mencionado, quien enseguida buscó el punto débil dentro del Nanase para llevarle al culmen del éxtasis, sintiendo como sus músculos le apretaban, le exprimían. Ninguno de los dos pudo más, y juntos se dejaron ir en los brazos del otro.

Completamente enajenados de la fuerza que les poseía hasta apenas unos momentos antes, se deslizaron hasta quedar sentados, abrazados. Rin alzó la cabeza buscando que el agua sobre su rostro le devolviese de vuelta a la realidad, pudiendo leer de nuevo en la mampara el "I wanna fuck you" que él mismo había escrito antes. No pudo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa le colmara toda la cara, y Haruka no supo el porqué de ésta hasta que siguió el recorrido que le había indicado su mirada. Sonrió.

-Creo…Que hay cosas del extranjero a las que podría acostumbrarme.

Una sonora carcajada del Matsuoka en respuesta resonó en todo el baño, hasta que un estornudo, seguido de otro, y después de otro más, acabó con su buen humor.

Tal vez sí, el agua estaba unos cuantos grados por debajo de lo que a él le gustaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito la semana en la que salió el Mook y bueno, mi imaginación echó a volar solita con la información sobre la ducha del hotel de Australia y los sugerentes comentarios de Utsumi.
> 
> ¿Qué tal? :)


End file.
